Just as it should be
by lostiesgirl
Summary: Derpy muses about her friendship with the Doctor, during the wedding of Cranky and Matilda.


A/N: Spoilers for Slice of Life, aka the 100th episode!

Also, this could be interpreted as a 'shippy' fix, and normally, I would state it outright, but unlike Lyra and Bon-Bon/Agent Sweetie Drops, I didn't really get much of a ship vibe for these two in the episode. It's more like a really close friendship between two similar ponies, like the Mane Six.

But it could be interpreted as romance if one wishes.

* * *

The blonde wall eyed mare wondered sometimes, of how she could have made a living cooking muffins. Hers being the most fluffy, lighter than air, akin to bubbles.

But she had bills to pay. And as much as she enjoy seeing the smiles on somepony's face when they take their first bite into her delicious bread, bits comes first. Especially for the various appointments for her eyes.

Over time, her appointments lessen, to the point where now she can afford to sell her muffins while working at the printing shop. Though clearly not enough to leave the shop altogether. Her boss didn't minded, as long she doesn't try to cook them in the shop, again.

And she wondered of her life without the Doctor. Though, not too much. She liked to think that her life was better with him in it. Even with the odd experiment from the Doc, like the time she ended up with a clone of herself.

He appeared around the time she had gained her first job as a package deliverer in Ponyville. She had been docked pay because of her and her new friend goofing off which resulted in some fallen packages, on the top of the protege of Princess Celestia, Twilight Eclipse. Or something. She had the tendency to connect the Princess Alicorn with a horrible novel her other friend Carrot Top dared her to buy one day.

In fact, the very day she finished the trashy novel was the day he appeared.

* * *

Derpy Whooves was in the middle of her lunch hour, reading the last few pages of the captivating book. She half smiled at the thought of Bellasue Swan becoming a vampmare, though she would have not picked Edmise Calcon as the right coltfriend. Or a tercelfriend, as it were.

Then again, she would have probably been the curious bunny, probably seeking out the vamp clan, before distancing herself the feathers away.

A funny wheezing noise and a large gust of wind prompted Derpy to close her book and put it back into her satchel. She ran towards the noise, then stopped in her tracks.

Right ahead of her, was a large house unlike Derpy had seen before. A two story house devoid of color with the exception of a blue metal door, that in seconds, was opened by a brown colored pony, running away from the house.

Derpy's eyes widen as the frantic pony collied into her. "Oof!"

"Oh, sorry! So sorry!" The, colt sounding (but Derpy didn't like to judge) pony quickly said, shaking his head. He looked back towards the house, a grin appeared on his face.

"Fantastic!" Derpy watched as the Earth pony jumped up and down. He stopped, his face shifting into, what Derpy realized later on into their friendship, a face of intense concentration. "No. New town, new place, need a better word." He quickly turned back toward the confused mare.

"Excuse me, my friend. I would like to know the exact name of this town."

Derpy remembered raising an eyebrow, and had wondered that because of the purple pony that was deeply connected with the High Princess, that there would be more adventure in their little town. And that she would have more people being introduced to her muffins.

"Why sure, mister!" She had rummaged through her satchel. "Let me be the first to introduce you to Ponyville!" With a smile on her face, she showed him her muffin basket. "And a free muffin!"

The pony took one glance at the muffin, then took the offered treat from her tiny basket. "Why, thank you Miss.. I'm terribly sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Derpy Whooves." Her smile had grew when he had ate his muffin.

"What? Fancy that! A crazy sort of random happenstance that is short of coincidence."

"Okay.. What do you mean by that exactly?"

"My name is Dr. Timeturner Hooves. _Course,_ that name was always on the nose, so to speak. Friends usually call me the Doctor. Well, not just only friends."

"Wow, that is amazing! I haven't met some pony with my own last name before! Also, what are you a Doctor of?"

"Little bit of this and that. I've dabbled in almost every science, my friend. Though, that doesn't exactly translate into degrees."

"So, how did you managed to transport that whole entire house," Derpy had pointed her hoof towards the house in question. "Without a horn on your head?"

"A special sort of project I had been working on. The Teleporter across planes and lands Machine. I call it the TAPALM, Mark 12. The first 11 had their share of problems, some of them were quite similar to each other. Actually, it's the 14th, but one of them was an exact copy of the other, and the _other_ other one was a bit... complicated."

"Wow," Derpy had looked at the house, filled with wonder and curiosity.

* * *

Derpy looked on from where she stood at the door, at the Doctor waving his hoofs in the air, his flameless fireworks had gone off right as Cranky and Matilda had kissed to celebrate their marriage.

"Love, of course!" She exclaimed, a half smile growing on her face. She wished she had sat next to the Doc as he realized the missing ingredient. She enjoyed hearing his explanations, with the outright interesting babble that comes out of his mouth and the hand gestures.

Even with his absentmindness, she knew he was one of the smartest ponies in the room.

She remembered after his explanation of a jiggawatts ("What the haystacks is a jiggawat?" She remembered asking.) that he wondered that if he could be her companion, seeing as he was new and all, and he had barely settled in and had hardly knew anyone.

Now, she can't imagine a life without her best friend with her, giving her all sorts of adventures and help around PonyVille. And she was sure as rain that she had made a big difference in his life as well, even with the claim of centuries behind his age. He may be in mind, but it did not matter to her.

All the matters was Derpy and the Doc, adventures inside and out of the TAPALM. And occasionally at her jobs. And the time when they had ended up as foals for an afternoon.

As it should be.


End file.
